wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
The Big Bad Wolf
The Big Bad Wolf The Big Bad Wolf is a worgen boss in the Opera House in Karazhan. Attacks and Abilities Terrifying Howl - Instant. Causes nearby enemies to flee in fear for 3 sec. Cast every 25-35 seconds. Little Red Riding Hood *Description: Changes the target into Little Red Riding Hood. This increases the likelihood that the Big Bad Wolf will chase them and try to gobble them up! *Effect: Reduces the target's armor and resistances to 0. Increases speed 50% to flee the Big Bad Wolf. Pacifies and Silences. Wide Swipe - Instant. Stuns the current target for 4 seconds. Casts about as often as Terrifying Howl. This can be used against a target with the Little Red Riding Hood debuff, effectively guaranteeing death. Strategy Tanking *Generally only one tank is needed. A warrior, protection paladin or feral druid can fulfill the role, but warriors have an advantage due to berserker rage. *The wolf should be tanked along one wall a medium distance away from the rest of the raid. If possible, switch to berserker stance to berserker rage just before a fear. *Whilst someone is under the Red Riding Hood debuff, it is important that the tank continue to generate aggro or risk the Big Bad Wolf attacking a DPS once the debuff has gone. *A Shaman is able to make use of his Tremor Totem to reduce the time spent under the influence of a fear. If the shaman is Enhancement, it is probably best to keep the totem up for the duration of the fight. Elemental or Restoration Shaman will not be under the threat of constant fearing, and can instead drop the totem immediately after a fear, to more reliably break party members' fears. *If that is not possible, a Dwarf or Draenei Priest's Fear Ward can counteract the fear. As of a recent patch all races that can be a Priest can get/use Fear Ward. *Beside his fear, the wolf is not terribly difficult to tank and does not do a huge amount of damage. Damage Ranged DPS classes can continuously damage the wolf provided that the tank does not lose aggro. They can continue damaging while the wolf is chasing Little Red Riding Hood. Melee DPS classes have to be more careful due to the fear. However, any damage caused while the Big Bad Wolf is chasing someone will add to his threat list, regardless of your inability to pull aggro during that time. Little Red Riding Hood All non-melee classes (ranged DPS and healing) should stand close together in a corner about 1/3-1/2 the stage length from the wolf being tanked on the adjacent wall. When the wolf casts the Red Riding Hood debuff, the affected person needs to run around the perimeter of the stage. Do not touch or hug the wall because it will slow down your running speed, but stay very close to it. The wolf should be a short distance behind you at all times, but out of melee range. After running about 1.5 times around the stage, the debuff will wear off and the wolf will most likely run back to the tank as long as sufficient aggro was generated. *If you watch the Wolf's target carefully, he will briefly change targets to the upcoming Red Riding Hood then switch back to the tank, before he casts the debuff. This can give advance warning to the target, which is particularly useful to melee dps. *All healing should be focused on whomever has the debuff. It is often possible to survive one attack from the wolf as long as the runner is healed as soon as they are hit. Healers should use preemptive heals, canceling at the last moment if the runner does not get attacked. A priest should use Power Word: Shield. Earth Shield and heal-over-time spells can also help. *The runner should follow a SQUARE path. The Wolf actually chases a spot 20 yards ahead of his target. The runner can imagine they're carrying a long fishing pole with a lure extended ahead of them. If Little Red Riding Hood runs in a circular or oval path, the Wolf will continuously cut them off and be in melee range. If Little Red Riding Hood runs in straight lines with tight corners, the Wolf will lose ground on the straightaways, cut off a little on the corners, but potentially stay out of melee range the entire time. *Be aware that while chasing Little Red Riding Hood, the wolf will continue to fear all nearby players, including the runner. Tremor Totem and Fear Ward on the runner can help. *Warriors can Intervene to whomever receives the Riding Hood debuff to provide a bit of extra protection. *Druids with the Tree of Life Form should not use it, as it slows them even while under the effects of the Riding Hood debuff. Class Specific Tricks *Rogues - Vanish can be used to prevent all damage from the debuff. The Wolf will stop chasing and immediately return to the person with the highest threat. However, you will continue to be weakened and unable to attack for the full duration of the debuff. *Hunters - Feign Death does NOT work under the influence of the debuff. However, it will prevent you from being transformed if you are feigning when the debuff is cast. If your group uses a raid boss mod, use Feign immediately before each Red Riding hood, and the debuff will be ineffective if you are the target. The Wolf will then endure his usual cooldown before trying again. *Paladins - Divine Shield is unusable under the influence of the debuff. Use Blessing of Protection on others. It will keep them from taking damage, but the Wolf will continue to chase them. As the wolf will follow Little Red Riding Hood for longer than this buff can last, the player will be taking damage if he/she get the buff too early. *Priests - Mind Flay now has no slowing effects on the Big Bad Wolf. *Mages - Use Amplify Magic to help with healing as there is no magic damage during the fight. *Warriors - Use Thunderclap to slow his damage output when chasing as well as Intervene to absorb a hit. Miscellaneous This event requires at least 1 person on the stage to start. If you fail to have a player on the stage to talk to the old lady, you will be stuck outside the stage door. If this happens, the event will be stuck, unable to reset. However, it is possible for a person to run up the right side of the pipe organ and manage to leap onto the stage. This is a very tricky maneuver to do, however, and the best course of action is to have 1 members on stage to test the event (and die) to find out which one you have and then the door will remain open for the rest to file in before the Second attempt. If you don't have somebody on the stage, it is still possible to recover this event through a soft reset. Have all your raiders exit the instance for thirty (30) minutes. All of the mobs on a timer will respawn and the event will be reset. As of Patch 2.1.1 (6/5/07) the door does not close until Grandmother has been talked to and the wolf spawns. *Reset: The Encounter will reset when the wolf runs through the door which he will do no matter where the remainder of your raid is if the Player on stage has taken 2 hits and is the only member on stage. Quotes * Combat start: In reply to dialog option "What phat lewts you have grandmother"? Grandmother turns into Big Bad Wolf and yells "All the better to own you with!" * Transforms: "Run away little girl, run away!" * Killing A Player: "Mmmm... delicious." * Stagehand Barnes (prior to event starting): "Good evening ladies and gentlemen, welcome to this evening's presentation! Tonight, things are not what they seem... for tonight your eyes may not be trusted! Take for instance this quiet elderly woman waiting for a visit from her granddaughter.... surely there is nothing to fear from this sweet, gray-haired old lady! But don't let me pull the wool over your eyes! See for yourself what lies beneath those covers! And now... on with the show!" Loot External links Category:Worgen Category:Bosses Category:Instance:Karazhan Category:Unique Voice